A service website for an application can send a notification to a user, for example to notify a user about potential updates that are available for the application, about potential deals that are available for a group discount, or about stock updates. If the notifications are sent via-email, however, a user must view the notifications out of context of the application. Notifications may also be sent to a user's computing device via a server, but users with many different devices, such as smart phones, laptops, desktops, and tablets, may not automatically receive notifications on each computing device even if the user has installed the same application on each computing device. Further, notifications may require a user to separately launch the application to read or understand the notification. Additionally, a user carrying around a laptop in a bag all day generally does not receive notifications if the laptop is in a low power state.